The use of remote computing services, such as remote program execution and remote data storage, has greatly increased in recent years. Customers may reduce expenses and overhead by purchasing these services from a computing resource service provider. Customers of the computing resource service provider can interact with computing systems, services and virtual machine instances which are widely distributed. Furthermore, the computing systems, services and virtual machine instances may require periodic updates in order to comply with various policies, such as security policies. To ensure compliance with the various policies one or more agent processes may be run to detect and remediate issues. However, agent processes may require the computing systems, services or virtual machine instances to be running in order for the agent process to detect and apply updates. Computing systems, services or virtual machine instances may be offline or persisted as an offline image for an indefinite period of time. For example, a virtual machine instance may be stored persistently as an image until such time as it is instantiated. Conventional agent processes are often ineffective for updating various components of offline computing system instances.